Arthur Kirkland Story
by KogaSammy32
Summary: Just a story of Arthur's high school life. Some yaoi will occur eventually and also if you review it please don't be mean. Thank you


_Preface_

_I had always been different from my brothers. Two of them have red hair and one a blonde like me. They're the normal and sane ones, but I am completely insane and abnormal. I see things that no one else can see, I have multiple personality disorder, and I can do magic. My other personality is named Vincent. Every time he shows up, my appearance changed. Instead of blonde hair, my hair turns black and my eyes go from green to bright blue. Vincent is even more insane than I am. It's been that way ever since I was born and no amount of help will help me at all. My oldest brother, Allistor, swore that he'd never turn me in to the insane asylum, but everyone knows that I am certifiably insane. They have me on record and I'm always watched. I can't be left home alone because if I am, I lose it completely and I try to kill myself, not Vincent, me. Vincent does damage to me too, but nothing compared to when I'm home alone. One day my parents and siblings just went out for a walk, and they came back to me having a knife to my chest, almost pushing it through the skin. Ever since then, I've been watched by my family and escorted pretty much everywhere I went. I was completely untrusted to be alone and I didn't blame any of them for thinking that. Seeing mythical creatures, having another personality, being able to do magic, and trying to die when no one was around. I was completely certifiably insane._

Chapter One

"Arthur! Wake up! We're going to be late for school!" My oldest brother yelled from the other side of my bedroom door. I groaned and slowly sat up just as Allistor came into the room. "Hey crazy brother." He smirked.

"Shut up…" I sighed as I got off my bed.

"Don't you tell me to shut up. Get your ass dressed and fix your hair. We need to get to school, now." He said, leaving the room again. I shook my head and got dressed slowly, not caring what I looked like today. When I looked in the mirror, I realized that I kind of matched today. Black jeans and kind of a tight dark blue shirt. I didn't really like my cloths tight, but this shirt was the only one I would wear that hugged my body because it was the only nice thing Allistor, Liam and Cyril ever bought for me. Everything else, mom and dad either bought or I bought it myself. I sighed and walked back over to my bed. I got down on my knees and pulled my shoes out from under my bed. They were the newest pair of shoes I had right now. They were black and bright green, like techno colors. I slipped them on my feet, quickly ran a comb through my hair, grabbed my backpack and ran out of my room and into the living room. It was only 7:00 a.m. school didn't start for another forty five minutes. Suddenly, two arms dropped down on my shoulders. I screeched a little and changed my footing to keep myself from falling on my face. Behind me, I heard two laughs. When I turned, I saw my other two brothers, Liam and Cyril. They're twins, but they don't look alike. Cyril has blonde hair and blue eyes and Liam has red hair and green eyes, like Allistor.

"Hey, little brother. Ready for school to start again? You're a freshman this year so we get to pick on you even more often!" Liam grinned and Cyril nodded in agreement.

"We love picking on the younger ones. It's always fun, but you're our brother so you're our main target. Watch your back." Cyril warned, smirking slightly.

"Leave me alone you two! Why the hell do you hate me so much?" I asked a little too loud.

"We don't HATE you. We just enjoy picking on you, but we still love you. Hell if we didn't, you'd be dead already." Liam laughed. I sighed and just walked out the door with those two following me, Allistor behind them. I hated them when they talked about me being dead or trying to kill myself. Between me and my other personality, it was about 50 50. Vincent and I both have tried to commit suicide, but we both always failed. The twins suddenly grabbed me and shoved me into Allistor's car. Liam hopped in the front seat, and Cyril slid in back with me. I heard Allistor laugh as he got in the driver's seat and took off down the road toward the school. I stayed silent the whole way there, while the other three planned out their day, two of them having football practice after school and one of them just being an idiot. This was going to be Allistor's junior year in high school and the twin's sophomore year. They had been just waiting for me to get into high school so they could humiliate me all the time. When I was in 8th grade, they couldn't touch me most of the time because they were always busy doing other stuff, like idiots. It was mainly the twins because Allistor was on the honor roll and had a big future ahead of him. He was already getting college brochures and going to visit a lot of different ones after football practice. I swear, my oldest brother could probably get a scholarship in anything he wanted, but football was his biggest advantage. Allistor pulled into the school parking lot and stopped the car. Instantly, I jumped out of the car and ran down to the councilor's office to get my schedule.

I leaned against the wall as I waited for a couple of other students to get their schedules. I heard my brothers walking down the hallway, laughing. I stepped further into the room, just as they walked by. Liam glanced in and then just kept walking. In a way, he seemed slightly worried, but knowing him, it was probably nothing. Once the other students cleared out of the room, I walked up to the lady and spoke with her.

"Alright Mr. Kirkland. Let me just find your schedule and then you can be off." She smiled, as she dug through a few papers, finally pulling out mine. "Here you are." She said, handing it to me. I glanced at it. 1. History Room 110, 2. Algebra I Room 140, 3. Chemistry Room 104, 4. Creative Writing Room 114, 5. Study Hall Room 120, 6. Physical Education Gym, 7. Journalism Room 125. I thanked the lady and left the room. Out in the hallway, more students had arrived. I looked down at my schedule and then proceeded down the hallway, looking at all the room numbers until I found the one I needed. Some students were already in the room when I walked in. None of them looked at me as I moved to the very back of the room and sat down in a corner desk to the left of the room. There were three of them in here. One of them was an albino, white hair, and red eyes. Another one looked like a Spaniard, short brown hair and green eyes. The third had shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. I tore my eyes away from the three of them and unzipped my backpack. I reached in and pulled out a white notebook and a black pen. I wrote on the journal: _History, Arthur Kirkland_. I looked up and realized that the room had even more people in it now. I soon saw a familiar face, but I sighed softly. It was Liam. When he saw me, he grinned and sat down in front of me.

"Isn't this a coincidence?" He asked, ruffling my hair.

"Stop that. I didn't expect to have you in here." I sighed, fixing my hair.

"Let me see your schedule." He said. I handed it to him and watched him look it over. "Hmm. I'll also be in your next hour, 5th hour and 7th hour. Cy will also be in your next hour and he'll be in 6th hour with you, but you don't have any classes with Allistor. None of us do because he's a damn nerd."

"Great. So I have to deal with both of you next hour." I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey, you could have been cursed and had us in all of your classes." Liam said, giving my schedule back to me. I laughed a little and agreed with him. "It sucks that none of us are in Chemistry with you. You may blow something up or hurt yourself."

"I will not. I'm not that stupid." I tried to hide a smile, but I couldn't. I was that stupid. In the past, a lot of my spells have gone wrong and I have ended up blowing things up or hurting myself. I have a huge scar on my leg from one really bad spell. It had gotten out of control and I couldn't stop it before it burned me really badly.

"Iggy, I really want you to be careful in that class. The teacher is really strict and if you don't do what she tells you the first time, you'll be either sent to the office or given a detention. Don't do anything very dangerous in that class." Liam explained.

"Alright, I'll be careful." I told him and he nodded. I suddenly shivered as if someone had turned the air on full blast. Liam laughed and dug my jacket out of his bag. He handed it to me and I quickly put it on.

"You're going to need that in most of your classes. It's always cold in this school, and don't expect me to bring it for you again. I'm not always going to be so nice to you." He warned. I nodded and looked down at my notebook. Liam turned around just as the teacher walked in the room. The class was nearly full. The only empty desk was the one right beside me. Soon, the teacher started to take roll. Students replied and when he came to my name, I replied as well. He stopped at one student's name. "Deman." No response. "Deman. Anyone know where he is?" He asked. The students shook their heads and the teacher sighed. "Well, he's probably late or ditching. I'll give him five minutes. Now notebooks out and get ready to take notes. Someone give Deman the notes from today if he doesn't show up."

He started writing down notes on the board. It didn't take long for me to realize that he wrote a lot of notes down. I kept my handwriting small so I could fit more notes on one page. I had pretty decent handwriting, but it could be better in my opinion. Once all the notes were on the board, he waited for everyone to finish writing them and then, when we were all done, he erased them. He told us since it was the first day, he'd give us a break and not lecture today, but tomorrow we had to be ready. I closed my notebook and put it back in my bag with my pen. I looked at the clock. There were still twenty minutes of class left. I laid my head down on the desk and sighed softly. I almost fell asleep, but Liam started picking on me again. He was tugging on my hair and my eyebrows. I smacked his hand way and he just laughed. He said that he couldn't help that my eyebrows were huge and fun to tug on and I just glared at him, telling him I'd put a spell on him if he didn't leave me alone. That just made him laugh again and he said that the spell would backfire on me. Soon, we heard the door open. Eyes turned to the door and there stood a very tall guy with blonde hair that stuck straight up, cold blue eyes, strong facial features and a large muscular body. The teacher looked up and then sighed.

"Where have you been, Deman?" The teacher asked.

"I overslept. Had a real late night. What'd I miss?" He asked his voice real deep and scary sounding.

"Notes. Just copy them from someone and be on time tomorrow. I'll excuse it today since it's the first day of a new year. But tomorrow won't be an acceptation. Understand?" The teacher asked.

"Yes. I understand." He said. The teacher nodded and looked back at his computer. I watched the guy as he walked to the back of the class and sat down in the empty seat next to me. Liam grabbed my chin and turned my face away from the guy and to his. When he let go, I looked back down at my notebook and sighed. Soon, Liam left the room after talking to the teacher for a minute. He was going down to the library to find a book; I didn't even know my brother could read. I shook my head, turned to the teacher and asked if I could use my laptop. He nodded and I pulled it out of my bag. It was black on the outside and when I opened it, the inside was a bright blue. I had Allistor custom order it for me when I was in the hospital for about three weeks. That was from my spell backfire over the summer. I felt someone's eyes on me as I waited for my computer to load. I was afraid to look around the room to see who was staring at me. Soon, I heard a voice speak softly to me.

"Hey." It said. I looked up from my laptop and turned to my right. I found myself looking into the same cold blue eyes that had walked in the door a few moments ago.

"Um…hi…" I said softly.

"Did you write down the notes today?" He asked. I nodded a little and handed him my notebook. He smiled a little and started to copy the notes down. I turned my face back to my computer. I was in the middle of working on a computer game that had all of the mythical creatures I can see. I had been working on this game since the day I got the game design software on my computer. I got it back in April for my birthday from my parents. A few minutes later, there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and he was holding my notebook out to me. I took it and put it in my bag.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. And you are?" I replied.

"My name is Deman Ragen." He answered.

"Nice to meet you." He said, smiling a little. "What's your next hour?"

"Algebra I. What's yours?" I asked.

"That's mine too. May I see your schedule?" He asked. I nodded and handed him my schedule. He looked it over carefully and then handed it back to me. I'm in all of your classes except your 5th hour and 7th hour."

"So I'll see you a lot." I said softly.

"Yes you will." He smiled. Suddenly the bell rang loudly. I got up slowly and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I watched Deman walk out of the room as I shut my laptop down. I closed it, put it in its case and walked out of the room. I kept to myself as I walked down the hallway, looking for my next class in room 140. Math was my weakest point in school and I completely hated it. I sighed softly and looked down at my schedule again. I felt completely lost in this school and completely alone. Suddenly an arm dropped down on my shoulder and kind of yanked me backwards. I heard a laugh and I quickly looked up to see who had me in their grip.

"Found you, little brother." Cyril grinned.

"You ass. Why are you such a douche?" I asked him, trying to get out of his grip.

"I am not a douche or an ass! I'm getting you to class so you aren't late. My twin told me that he and I would both be in second hour with you so we may annoy you. Oh and he said you met Deman. Try to stay away from him. He will be a total ass to you even though he seems nice at first. That is just a fair warning." He explained as he walked down the hall with me. I listened to him carefully as he told me who else to stay away from. When we got down to the math room he also warned me that the teacher would give us assigned seats because she was very strict about stuff like that. We walked in the room and saw everyone standing up, waiting to be seated. Liam saw us and walked over, keeping a grin on his face. He ruffled my hair again and I sighed, not bothering to fix it this time. It would just be messed up again later today, knowing my brothers. Idiots.

The teacher soon came into the room; she had a hard face that looked like she could snap at any moment. It kind of reminded me of my dad's face when he's been drinking too much. She walked to her desk and looked down at her paper work. She pulled out a seating chart and then went to the front of the class and started telling people where to sit. The students sat where they were told too, Cyril and Liam naturally getting put next to each other, Deman getting put in the back, the albino was up front and next to him was the Spaniard. Soon, there were only two seats left, side by side seats and only two people left, me and the beautiful blonde hair blue eyed man.

"Francis, you right here. And Arthur, right here." She told us. We sat where we were told and she started class a little bit later. It felt strange not sitting by or near one of my brothers, even though they're total asses. I just feel as if I need to be near them to feel safe. But sitting beside a total stranger, with neither one of them by me, was kind of frightening to me. I had heard his name, but that was it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out what he was like or not. Deman was somewhat strange when I met him earlier, and Cy had told me to stay away from him. I kept my head down as I copied all of the notes and examples that the teacher had written on the board. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guy I was sitting next to. He was texting someone, but I didn't bother to try and find out and I didn't say anything to the teacher about him doing it. I didn't want to be thought of as a snitch on my first day of school. That would just ruin the rest of the year for me and I didn't want that at all. Soon, the teacher sat down at her desk and left us to talk for the rest of the hour. I heard my brothers laughing and talking about some random stuff. Next thing I knew, I heard someone fall onto the floor. When I looked up, I saw Cyril on the floor and Liam laughing at him.

"Asshole!" Cyril grinned.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Liam exclaimed, still laughing. I tried not to laugh as I watched Cyril get off the floor and smack Liam in the back of the head.

"You did too!" Cyril said, putting Liam in a major choke hold.

"You two! Knock it off right now and go down to the office!" The teacher suddenly exclaimed. Cyril let go of Liam's neck and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room. I knew those two would probably get into trouble when they got home. I sighed softly when my brothers got out of the room. I soon felt someone's eyes on me. I looked over and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Bonjour." Was the first thing the man ever said to me.

"Oh…hello…" I whispered.

"Vat is your name?" He asked me.

"My name is Arthur." I replied.

"Zat is a nice name. My name is Francis." He smiled.

"It's…nice to meet you." I whispered.

"It's nice to meet you too, Arthur. Were zose your brothers?" He asked.

"Yes, Liam and Cyril. They're the trouble makers in my family." I replied.

"I see Cyril a lot. Zat is ze blonde one, correct?" He asked.

"Yes. That is right." I answered.

"I am sorry, but I must ask zis. Are you by any chance a nation?"

"Oh…well…yes I am. I'm England…" I answered.

"I had to ask because of your accent. It is different from your brothers." He said softly.

"Liam is Ireland and Cyril is Wales." I told him.

"And your oldest brother is Scotland?"

"Yes, that's right." I nodded slowly. I was about to say something else, but an arm suddenly dropped down on Francis's shoulders and I heard a loud but kind of scratchy laugh. Francis also laughed and looked up, as did I. When I did, I saw a tall guy with ruby red eyes and silver hair, clearly an albino. Francis shrugged the other guys arm off his shoulder and stood up just as another guy came to join them. This one was tan with brown hair and bright green eyes, but shorter than the other two. He also had a really stupid looking grin on his face. The albino and the tan guy suddenly stated laughing and then they both looked at me.

"Who's your friend, Francis?" The albino one asked, starting to form a smirk on his face.

"Zis is Arthur. He too is a nation like us." The Frenchman smiled.

"No vay! I thought zat ve vern't getting anymore of zose! I am ze awesome Prussia, but everyone calls me Gilbert or Gil. Und zis sexy thing is Antonio! He is Spain and we all usually call him Toni or Tonio." The albino smirked again and put a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. I sighed and slowly moved my head away from the albino's hand, and tried to fix my hair as the other two smirked at me, looking from one to the other. I just stared at the awkward trio in confusion.

"Si, that is correct." The tan man smiled and shook his messy brown hair from his face. "It is very nice to meet you, amigo."

"Hey Francis! Let's go und get some food! I am hungry!" The albino exclaimed as he grabbed both France's arm and Spain's. "Hurry! To ze food!" He quickly hauled them to the door, Francis managing a wave just as he disappeared from the doorway. Once again, I was alone but didn't really mind it because it was back to peace and quite.


End file.
